


BRAVE IT OUT 【小森/白濱】

by Kate_Peng



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 慎入呀！





	BRAVE IT OUT 【小森/白濱】

　　小森隼從來不知道自己醋勁這麼大。

　　他的前輩有桃花眼，而且是非常閃亮耀眼的，每次被前輩不經意的掃過，彷彿心都要被勾走，但小森覺得，他早就沒有心，如何被勾？畢竟一顆心早在第一眼見到前輩就系在他身上，可見，他的前輩厲害到可以讓他永遠心動下去。

　　他喜歡前輩，喜歡到會跟著他情緒起伏，喜歡到恨不得把所有東西捧到他面前。

　　可惜，他只是小森隼，白濱亞嵐的後輩。

　　他嫉妒所有靠近前輩的人，卻無法發洩心中鬱悶，只能乖巧的陪伴在他身邊，跟著他一起胡鬧，用著自己的方式照顧他。

　　但他們是藝人，尤其前輩演了High&Low和Sway搭檔，明明只是劇情需要，也不是沒人愛跟前輩勾肩搭背，可小森感覺自己被浸泡在醋缸中，怎麼看都覺得Sway好礙眼。

　　身高討厭，笑容討厭，什麼都討厭，為什麼他總要勾上他的前輩？！

　　或許小森的目光太刺眼，也或許是Sway觀察敏銳，他注意到小森眸中的嫉妒。

　　忍不住感嘆，年輕真好呀，純情的讓人想要欺負。

　　想到就做，Sway搭上白濱肩膀鼻尖摩蹭男孩臉頰，動作親密，話語卻直接挑明，「你口中的可愛後輩從剛才就一直在瞪我啊。」

　　好吧，雖然想要欺負人，但Sway自認還是好大哥，既然和白濱有一陣子相處，從對方口中不停聽到後輩的事蹟，他又怎麼猜不出來，兩人心意相同，只是還沒攤牌呢？

　　借今天的機會，他就推兩人一把吧。

　　「肯定是你做了甚麼讓我可愛後輩生氣的事情。」白濱完全沒有注意到和Sway這麼接近會刺激到小森，大概在片場相處久了他也很習慣這種親密，不過，他還是按住男人的額際推開，「我們家隼脾氣這麼好，哪會突然瞪人？」

　　「是呀，他在你眼裡什麼都好，生悶氣也可愛。」沒有注意到自己話語中一點點難以察覺的酸味，Sway拉開白濱的手，就這麼握著，「你是真傻還是裝傻？」

　　「就看你是指什麼了。」眨眨眼睛，白濱調皮笑著，「如果你是指隼喜歡我的事情，我早就知道了。」

　　「知道你還……」Sway這下無語了，他怎麼沒發現白濱會有這麼壞心眼的一面，突然他可憐起小森，喜歡這樣的前輩真是需要莫大的勇氣啊。

　　「只是找不到時機而已……」白濱不好意思說是因為看到隼緊張的模樣太可愛，忍不住想多逗弄，等到玩夠了，也忘記自己要幹麻，告白便被無限延期，這才不是他的錯！是隼太軟萌了！

　　就在兩人講著悄悄話，一邊觀望的小森臉色越來越陰沉，瞪視兩人握在一起的手恨不得可以瞪出一個洞。

　　「喂喂喂，隼你的表情好嚇人啊～」佐野搭上小森的肩順著他的視線看去，「嗚哇～Leader大庭廣眾下跟別的男人拉拉扯扯，難怪你會氣成這樣。」

　　「玲於。」難得用嚴肅的目光看著佐野，後者聳聳肩，舉起雙手做成投降的姿勢，「知道了，你別生氣啊，再說了，你一直不告白光在這邊生氣有什麼用？到時亞嵐君真的和Sway在一起，你就只能哭了。」

　　「我會拿捏分寸。」拍拍佐野的肩膀，小森收斂自己略微可怕的表情，「謝了，玲於。」

　　看著小森跑向白濱的背影，佐野自嘲笑了笑，說別人大家都很厲害，等到自己要做，只會更加膽怯，他看向正在換衣服的関口，木頭腦袋不開竅，難道真的要他先開口？

　　佐野鼓了鼓臉頰，非常不是滋味。

　　這邊，小森跑到白濱和Sway中間，故意做出手刀姿勢要斬斷兩人牽起的手，而白濱還非常配合，鬆開Sway的手，直接環抱後輩腰際，把人拉到懷中。

　　「欸？」跟預想的不一樣，小森腦袋瞬間當機。

　　「怎麼啦？」頭枕在小森肩膀上，對著耳朵開口吹氣，看到後輩耳根微微泛紅，白濱忍不住在內心尖叫，他們家隼真的太可愛了！

　　「沒有……」小森輕輕掙扎，發現掙脫不了就乖乖安分下來，剛才內心所有嫉妒暴怒的情緒在被白濱擁抱後就消散了。

　　看著兩人互動，Sway搖頭，真是沒眼看了，他總覺得這兩人站在一起周圍都會有特殊氣場，彷彿飄散粉紅色泡沫般。

　　真是讓人牙酸啊……

　　適當逗弄過後，白濱放開小森，被造型師抓得好看的頭髮勾起他揉亂的慾望，想到待會不用再拍攝，白濱毫不客氣直接雙手抓上後輩腦袋使勁搓揉。

　　「哇啊……」頭髮被不客氣的揉亂，但前輩力道適中如同在替他按摩，小森驚訝的同時卻也享受這樣的觸摸，「亞嵐君？」

　　「嘿嘿……這樣更帥氣啦！」替自己胡鬧找藉口，白濱鬆開小森，原以為後輩會整理自己的髮型，哪裡想到小森道，「兄さん覺得好看，那就這樣吧。」

　　說著就要給其他人看看自己的新造型，下一秒被白濱死死拉住，「跟你說笑的，過來，我整理整理。」

　　見小森停下步伐，乖巧站在他身前，白濱滿意點頭，啊，他這個後輩什麼都好，就是太聽話……不對，聽話也很好，怎麼會是缺點？想著想著他有些糾結，因此疏忽了小森得逞的表情。

　　他怎麼可能不會去在意自己的亂髮，他只是想知道如果不去整理，白濱會不會如他猜想那樣親自幫他整理。

　　眼下，他的猜想實現了，可以近距離接觸前輩，讓對方目光只停留在他身上，只是弄亂頭髮而已，小森覺得這買賣不吃虧。

　　這兩人還真黏糊啊……Sway在一邊佇立許久，可白濱和小森完全忽視他，這讓他有些哭笑不得，卻不能否認這兩小傢伙的氣氛十分和諧，讓人羨慕呢。

　　終於結束一天拍攝，Generations的成員和Sway以及幾名工作人員相約一起吃飯、喝酒。

　　照理來說，身為Exile Tribe大家酒量應該算是不錯，可當他們結束第三家店面的時候，白濱已經有些微醺，佐野整個人都掛在関口身上。

　見此，大家便讓関口送佐野回家，白濱就交給小森，其他人想續攤的繼續，想回家的就解散。

　　小森跟大家揮揮手，目送大夥離開後，才看向白濱，「亞嵐，要送你回家還是去我家？」

　　「有差別嗎？」白了小森一眼，白濱打了一個呵欠，賴在後輩身上不想起來，反正他相信小森肯定不會讓他摔倒。

　　確實小森不會讓白濱摔倒，他小心翼翼撐著前輩，攔下租車報出白濱家的地址，其實兩人住處不遠，才隔了幾條街而已，走路用不上十分鐘，而選擇前輩家也是有他的用意。

　　看著攤在自己身上慵懶不想動的人，小森就知道，等等肯定是要他幫忙把人拖到浴室清洗，不然前輩肯定會躺在浴缸裡面直接睡著。

　　到了白濱家，小森熟練的扛著人來到浴室，替白濱脫去飾品、衣褲放入浴缸內，他拍拍半睡半醒的人問，「亞嵐，自己洗澡可以嗎？」換來那人隨意點頭的模樣，反而讓小森擔心，怕這人洗到一半把自己淹沒在浴缸內。

　　他稍微退開，讓出空間想看白濱有什麼動作，果然，失去他的扶持白濱沿著浴缸下滑，幸好洗澡水還沒放，不然真會把人淹沒了，小森嘆氣上前，「兄さん我幫你洗吧。」

　　沒有得到回應，小森就當作白濱默認，立刻替前輩漱洗，可惜剛動手他就後悔了，明明對白濱有想法，現在人赤裸的在自己眼前卻什麼都不能幹，那有多辛酸？

　　所以這澡洗下來，小森明明沒有下水，卻也全身溼透了。

　　好不容易把白濱放到床上，他是匆匆進入浴室把自己關在裡面，聽到門關上的聲音，白濱睜開眼睛，一雙眼眸醉意退去顯得明亮清澈，連一絲睡意都找不到，他爬起身走向浴室。

　　浴室內，小森連衣服都沒脫就站在蓮蓬頭下淋著冷水，然而腦海不斷閃過白濱的模樣，本來燥熱的身體更加難耐，不是沒想過自己動手解決欲望，可這裡是前輩家，他喜歡的那人就在門外，他不敢這麼正大光明的意淫對方。

　　內心糾結不已，耳邊是水聲流動，所以小森忽略掉開門聲。

　　直到——

　　「隼，你在幹麻？！」濺在手上的水是冰冷的，白濱連忙關水，拿過浴巾披在後輩身上，「大半夜的，不要以為現在是夏天就不會感冒！」

　　「亞嵐君……」眨眨濕漉的雙眼，現在的小森看在白濱眼中就像是被丟棄的幼犬，責備的話語卡在喉間，他嘆了口氣，「把衣服脫了，我幫你放水。」說著就側過小森走到浴缸前放水。

　　小森不知道白濱是不是在生氣，只好乖乖聽前輩的話，一件一件的脫去衣服，剩下四角褲後，才在前輩的示意下泡入浴缸，舒適的水溫讓他瞇起眼睛。

　　白濱等到小森的體溫終於回暖，皺起的眉頭才鬆開，「靠過來一點，我幫你洗頭。」

　　小森聽話的靠上浴缸邊沿，一臉眼巴巴的模樣逗笑白濱，他擠了一點洗髮乳到手中，開始替小森洗頭，洗的同時用指腹按壓後輩頭皮，不輕不重的力道立刻讓小森舒服的想閉上眼睛，卻又捨不得移開視線欣賞白濱的認真。

　　大概是小森依賴的目光太強烈，白濱陡然道，「我喜歡你。」

　　「欸？」沒有上下文的說法讓小森一愣。

　　「我的意思是，白濱亞嵐喜歡小森隼，是希望可以一起生活一輩子的喜歡。」明明嘴上說得認真，白濱卻依舊替小森洗頭。

　　小森沉默片刻，久到白濱以為他不會開口時，終於爆發了，「亞嵐君好狡猾啊！！」

　　確實很狡猾啊，故意選在這種時機開口，一方面逼得小森躲不開，雖然他沒打算躲，一方面也讓小森睜開不眼睛——洗頭泡沫害得——無法看清楚此刻白濱的表情，好吧，至少閉眼前他沒有忽略前輩通紅的耳根，還有替他按摩頭皮實際上有些顫抖的雙手。

　　這都明顯表達，白濱沒有想像中平靜。

　　「我就狡猾怎麼樣？」聲音也表現的平靜，唯有白濱自己知道他快無法呼吸了，就算知道小森喜歡他，可是沒有聽到後輩開口，他擔心是自己會錯意。

　　「你是前輩你最大。」小森嘀咕著。

　　「知道我最大還不低頭？要幫你沖水了。」明知道洗完頭就要面對現實，白濱也不打算拖拖拉拉，快速沖掉後輩頭上的泡沫他說，「身體自己洗，我去拿衣服。」

　　小森抹掉臉上的水珠，睜開眼就看見白濱要離開的身影，想也不想他抓住他手臂。

　　「隼？」張口疑惑還沒說出就被小森吞下肚，不同於和成員玩鬧的親吻，小森扣住白濱後腦袋的吻就像是飢餓已久的野獸終於嚐到美味大餐，是要把人拆吃入腹的激吻。

　　「我也喜歡亞嵐，是想要一輩子一起生活的喜歡。」

　　比起親吻帶來的暈眩，小森的話更刺激白濱的心情，彷彿整個人都要飄上天空般，喜悅充斥胸口的酸澀讓他想要落淚。

　　「我去拿衣服。」

　　小森看著白濱落荒而逃的背影，竟然連浴室門都沒有關起，他笑瞇了眼睛，害羞的前輩也很可愛呢。

　　快速洗了澡卻不見白濱拿衣服進來，小森乾脆圍了一條毛巾就往外走，然後他就看到白濱蹲在地上摀著腳，衣服散落一地，這畫面瞬間讓他心跳停了一拍，連忙上前，「亞嵐君怎麼了？」

　　白濱搖頭，依舊維持姿勢。

　　小森蹲在白濱身邊，覆上他摀著腳的手，「撞到了嗎？讓我看看。」

　　「沒事……」嗓音還帶著一點點哭腔，讓小森心疼，不顧白濱反對，強硬拉開前輩的手，一看瞬間哭笑不得，也不知白濱怎麼撞的，竟然撞到腳背留下一大塊瘀青。

　　「怎麼會沒事呢？」小森又心疼又好笑，一手環抱白濱肩膀，一手穿過膝蓋窩，輕而易舉將他的前輩抱起來放到床上，「我去拿藥箱，你別動。」

　　「先把衣服穿上啦。」一手遮著臉，白濱還不忘提醒，他覺得自己的臉面今天晚上都被自己丟光了，虧他還想在後輩面前當一個可靠的前輩，哪裡想到光是小森接受告白就讓他亂了分寸。

　　小森沒理，找出藥箱，半跪在白濱面前輕聲道，「大概會痛，前輩忍著點。」邊說邊搓暖手，才拿起藥膏替白濱推開腳背上的瘀青。

　　「嘶……疼……」大概覺得丟過臉了，就不想再去維持自尊，而且白濱也明白如果他忍隱下來只會惹的小森不開心，還不如從實說出自己的感覺，果然小森下手的力道減輕很多。

　　「會疼下次就小心一點啊。」嘴上唸著，小森眼底是越來越心疼，他可沒忽略掉白濱疼到顫抖的腳，讓自己狠下心多搓揉幾下的結果就是換來一隻紅眼兔子。

　　就見白濱睜著一雙泛紅的眼眶，彷彿被誰欺負般，小森站起身親吻白濱的臉頰如同在安慰他。

　　「笨蛋，快把衣服穿上啦！」捏了小森的臉頰，白濱鑽入被窩，「不要忘記明天還有工作。」

　　小森苦笑，他都忘記明天有工作了，看來晚上不能幹點什麼，真討厭啊。

　　或許是小森的笑容中的含意太明顯，白濱嘟囊，「後天不就放假了？那一整天我把自己送給你當禮物好不好？」

　　「欸？亞嵐說真的嗎？」跟著鑽入被窩的小森睜著過分閃亮的眼睛看著白濱，後者沒好氣的捏上他的臉頰，「我有騙過你嗎？」

　　「沒有、沒有，前輩最好了～～」笑得彷彿得到禮物的孩子般，惹得白濱也跟著笑了，最後還是努力板著臉說，「好啦，快睡覺。」

　　「好，亞嵐晚安。」聽話的環抱白濱腰際，小森還蹭了蹭他的肩膀，這才甘願閉上眼睛。

　　白濱搖頭，本想爬起來熄燈，但腰間被小森抱得死死，他也就放棄了，鼻間都是小森的氣息環繞，他想，看來……告白也不是什麼難事嘛……

　　兩人一夜無夢。

　　翌日，到了攝影棚，Sway明顯感覺到白濱和小森之間的氣氛轉變了，似乎變得比以前更黏乎，他趁著小森不在，抓著白濱問，「怎麼？你跟你的可愛後輩說開了？」

　　「說開了。」白濱歪頭笑了笑，「這還要感謝你呢。」

　　謝我嗎？Sway在看到白濱的笑容，突然意識到了一件事情，他似乎拿石頭砸了自己的腳啊，可惜……他比他們遲鈍太多了。

　　他拍拍白濱的肩膀，「說開就好，祝你們幸福啊。」

　　「我替隼謝謝你囉。」白濱猜想小森大概不會跟Sway道謝，所以還是他自己來吧，反正他跟他誰說都一樣。

　　小森等到Sway離開白濱才走到前輩身邊，「你們在說什麼？」

　　「沒事，Sway祝我們幸福罷了。」沒有忽略掉小森一臉嫉妒的模樣，白濱沒有戳破，只是轉移話題看向佐野和関口。

　　「那兩個人是怎麼一回事？今天都沒說什麼話啊。」

　　小森聳聳肩，一副就是我也不知道的模樣，直到白濱跑向佐野時，他才開始考慮要不要告訴他的Leader，昨晚他的兩名隊員也跟著他們一起出櫃了。

　　嘛，時間還多得很，到時在說吧。


End file.
